


Tango

by ouijaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboy/pseuds/ouijaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: come over 2 my place </p>
<p>TG: fifteen mins</p>
<p>--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]--<br/>--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]--</p>
<p>TG: and bring yous danciest shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I was working on and off for the past couple of weeks. I haven't written anything in ages! Critique always welcome~
> 
> I don't know how to get the pesterlog codes working :F I've had this ready for weeks but I haven't been able to properly post because I couldn't figure it out!  
> So I'll just leave it plain and hope someone can give me a hand with the formatting?

TG: fml its terbil jane  
TG: *terrible   
GG: Roxy?  
GG: What’s wrong? What happened?   
TG: my dance parntner bailed on me  
TG: )’:  
TG: and my presention is in three days   
GG: Oh no!   
TG: yeah I know  
TG: so laaaame   
GG: Aw man. I’m sorry Rox.  
GG: I know how much you were looking forward to performing! Why did he drop out?   
TG: idk dirk said something about not being able to cause  
TG: he broke a leg spering or some shit?  
TG:*sparing pfff  
TG: wit one of his stupidrobots   
GG: Oh gosh, is he okay?   
TG: yeah hes cool now  
TG: exsept for the fact that he totes ruined our routine!  
TG: dammit *ecexpt  
TG:*EXCEPT   
GG: Gosh Roxy, Is there anything I can do to help?   
TG: …   
GG: Uh, Rox?   
TG: you know what jane  
TG: I think u can!  
TG: come over 2 my place  
TG: fifteen mins

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]--  
\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] --

TG: and bring yous danciest shoes

 

And that’s how you ended up in this mess.  
You had your Dad drop you off in front of Roxy’s large house, promising to be back before it got too late. You pulled your scarf tighter around your face. The snow fell into your hair while you walked the path up to her front door in a hurry, eager to get out of the cold.  
The door had slammed open before you had even reached it, Roxy was standing in the doorway, grinning at you with a martini already mixed and slung in her hand.  
“Took you long enough” she drawled, as she rushed out (stumbled out) and grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you quickly into the house, bouncing up the steps with her fingers clasped around your wrist.

And in a whirl you were up in Roxy’s room, usual pile of cat and wizard plushes kicked away to clear a space for dancing.  
“Alriiiight, ok Janey.” Roxy set her now-empty glass on her desk and took a step toward you.  
“Since you’re filling in for Mistah Strider, you haff ta be the man.” She grabbed both of your hands quickly, placing one firmly on her middle. You stiffen awkwardly, pursing your lips.  
“Wait, what? No, why do I have to be the guy?”  
Roxy just grinned, slinging one hand over your shoulder and then holding your other hand and lifting it up, gentle and poised like one of her martini glasses.  
“No. I’m za gurl. It’s waaaay easier to learn the boy steps anyway.” She laughed and hiccupped, still grinning widely. And you found myself laughing too, just because Roxy’s was so high pitch and blurred. Tiny hics that ran into each other sloppily and damn if it wasn’t the funniest little laugh you ever did hear.

“Okay, Okay!” you say, as your case of the giggles subsided leaving you a little more confident about the whole dancing thing.  
“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do it!”

 

And then you were dancing…no, no not really. No you weren’t.  
It was clumsy and stiff and could hardly even be classified as ‘dancing’. You’d seen Roxy and Dirk do a routine before, with Dirk’s face hidden behind his shades, face expressionless the whole way through while Roxy smiled with all her pearly teeth showing. They would twirl and tap and fly around the stage, perfectly in sync, perfectly in time. Always finishing with a pose and with a flourish and to the beat of a thousand hands in awed applause. It was smooth and faultless and the exact opposite of you, right now as you tried to follow Roxy’s lead while she nudged you, grip tightening on your hand and shoulder as she called out “Aaaand one, two, three ! One…two, no not to the left!” in a flustered voice, or “Yipes!” whenever you stomped on her toes.

Five minutes in and Roxy called time out and collapsed onto her pile of wizards and cats, cradling her stamped-on toes and downing a spare, pre-prepared martini. You feel your face burn.  
“Well…dat waaas…” Roxy looks at you with her eyebrows knitted together and rolls her tongue in her mouth, trying to find the word.  
“Really bad?” you said, frowning. You push your glasses up but they slide right back down the bridge of your nose. Roxy doesn’t correct you, she just gives another laugh. But this time is tinged with something like hesitation and it sounds real fake. You suddenly think you hate it when she laughs.  
She must see you’re upset because she stops giggling mid-hic. It’s one moment sound and the next nothing but silence that is just a little too heavy and a little too awkward. Your face is as red as a beetroot.

She clears her throat and smirks at you.

“Dancin’s eaaaasy Jane. ‘S like...S' like baking a cake!” she said, popping the glass on the floor and jumping to her feet, probably forgetting all the bruises on her toes. You hesitate, raising an eyebrow at her. Dancing and baking?  
“What are you talking about?” You wonder if maybe she’s had too much to drink. She turns to a little radio she has set up on her shelf, presses a couple of buttons and bangs on the top, until its pouring lovely music. Ballroom stuff: slow and easy.

Roxy holds her hand out to you, smiling from ear to ear. You hesitate, but reach up and grab it. She pulls you to your feet, leading you away from your bed. Her hand is warm around yours. Your cheeks are still flushed.  
She turns and gets into position again. Your hand automatically settles on her waist. It’s not as awkward as it was the first time. It falls naturally on her side. Her face is close to yours and you can’t help but wonder if you two were dancing like this at the start.  
“You knawwww. Like…When you beat a cake real slow and I’s like…” She taps her foot slowly. “You know, one and toooo and three and-“  
She says the pattern over and over again. You giggle because it doesn’t make any sense. She pouts at you, but you can tell she isn’t actually upset.  
She guides you gently now. She isn’t saying anything and neither are you. The music fills the room and it is dense and sweet and pleasant. Like those cupcakes you and her baked once that were too rich, too sugary and much too pink-and-purple-sprinkled. They were some of the best cupcakes you'd made..  
You are concentrating on your feet and only your feet. Your dancing is still uncoordinated and ugly, but you don’t want to go breaking any toes tonight. Roxy is pulling you in all different directions. Subtly, with the barest hints of pressure and steering.  
You do this for a long time, until you fall into a slightly less gawky routine. And even though you are still sort of lumbering, it feels a little more natural. A little more in sway with the music.  
“Janey.” It is a garbled whisper. A faraway and breezy rustle that stirs your hair. You look up and your noses are almost touching. She breathes your name again and you can smell sour-sweet alcohol and teenage perfume. She guides you forward, you take a step.

 

And then you trip over a discarded, salmon pink controller. You fall, pushing her down with you and then you land with a jolt and squeals. And you open your eyes, worried that she’s hurt but thank god for her pile of dolls. You are pressed flush together. She looks at you and her eyes are wide and surprised. Her back cushioned by a thousand plushies and her face framed in wizard beards and little bows and tails. But then they scrunch up as she just laughs and laughs. It’s that tinkling, not-stained-with-nasty laugh. And you remember why you love it.  
You are both laughing for you do not know how long. It ends suddenly with a muffled little gasp of a surprise when you lean down and kiss her. Your eyes and nose are crumpled up. Both your bodies are tense. You do not know what in God’s name you are doing and you are about to pull back and apologise when you feel her lips melt into a smile and her arms wrap around you.  
You gasp while your faces are still pressed together and she snorts. Your arms, trapped in between your bodies wiggle up to hold the sides of her face and you try again. And her mouth moves with yours and there is tongue and a little bit of scraping of teeth. And there is pressure and burning in your lunges and you pull back to breathe. You look at Roxy and her face is flushed and her eyes half-closed. Her mouth is pulled into a grin. And boy is she gorgeous. 

You call your Dad up to say you’ll be staying the night. 

You don’t get much dancing done.


End file.
